Field of the Technology
The disclosed technology relates to the field of non-destructive ray inspection, and in particular, to a ray energy calibration device and a ray energy calibration method for use in a high energy X-ray imaging inspection system.
Description of the Related Technology
During ray imaging, the capability of penetrating through matter often needs to be calibrated and adjusted properly so as to obtain an appropriate inspection image. A calibration device is placed between a ray source and a detector, and an existing calibration member comprises a collimation plate and a plurality of calibration parts, and thus, has a large volume and weight due to its configuration.
With the wide applications of vehicle-carried container inspection systems and requirements for calibrating a number of objects, it is desired that the calibration device is made more compact and integrated with an accelerator. This requires that an energy calibration device has a compact structure, occupies a small space, and has a lighter total weight.